Beauty and the Beast
by GentleDripofEggYolk
Summary: Sometimes the people in power are idiots, or at least that's what Hermione thinks. Marriage Law. Hg/Dm RW/OC HP/GW


It was the start of another school year, that in and of itself wasn't remarkable. The fact that Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley. Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood all sat together on the Hogwarts express wasn't strange either. It was the fact that for once there was no united goal to their lives. Voldemort was dead, much to the joy of the wizarding world, Harry Potter was their savior, Ron and Hermione only slightly less so. So as the carriages started towards Hogwarts, a sense of final freedom stole over the group.

After the sorting hat was brought in, the sorting began, Harry's favorite part of the feast as he could remember how he had felt at the start of his education. With Tarma Hobber becoming the next new Gryffindor, Harry remembered why, the fact that the entire house screamed and congratulated you was amazing, a warm welcome. After Sophia Zeller was sorted into Ravenclaw, the sorting hat was once again removed as Headmistress McGonagll spoke.

"Before we start our excellent feast, I would like to give three announcements." Her steely eyes flashed over the students as if daring them to object.

"Firstly, you shall be reminded that everyone is repeating the last year, last years seventh years are still seventh years, and we have double the amount of first years." This was greeted with no great surprise, education during the last year of the war had been terrible to say the least.

"Secondly, has resigned.." This was greeted by great cheers especially from those who had been at Hogwarts while Dolores Umbridge had taught.

"..and Mr. Johnson shall be taking his place, also we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Cleary." This was greeted by glances at a cheery looking witch. "We also have a new transfiguration teacher Professor Wright and a new muggle studies teacher, Professor Leymone." These appointment were met with a spattering of applause. A Skinny looking wizard and a blond witch beamed down from the teachers table.

"And lastly, will everyone over 16 years of age stay after dinner tonight, Thank you" This was met by a spattering of whispers.

"I wonder what that's about." Said Hermione glancing over at Ron and Harry.

"'abye phe vant wo wonvagulate vus" Ron said, his mouth full of steak and kidney pie.

"Chew Ronald!" Came from Hermione's direction.

"I said, maybe they want to congratulate us" Repeated Ron.

"Unlikely, isn't it, I mean, why not just do it in front of everyone?" Said Hermione.

After dinner the younger years filtered out, and the benches and tables shifted to the sides and were replaced with what looked like golden changing booths. A man Harry had never seen before took the stage.

"Hello, I am Minister Curtain, I am here to tell you about a few new laws that the ministry has put into effect today." The minister stared out, he had cruel black eyes and a thick beaky nose.

"Firstly is Law number 1208, this law states that women are no longer able to hold jobs." Harry heard the ladies in the room gasp, Ginny grasped his arm for support. And he watched as every single female eye, trained itself hatefully on the minister. He didn't seem to notice however and continued on.

"What goes with that is a trace like spell that tells us whenever a lady is doing work not related to her husband's well being, her house or children." More gasps came and a shout of "But why?" The minister silenced the protester with a lazy flick of his wand.

"Another new law, number 1209 that states that women can not vote" Harry glanced at Hermione, her jaw was tight and she seemed to have been rendered incapacitated of speech although she glared at the minister with rampant hate in her eyes.

"And lastly law 1210, the marriage law. This law states that every man shall be paired up with the lady who he has the most chance of producing a child with. If the male does not like his intended spouse he may pass and go to his second most compatible genetic partner. " Harry resolved to do anything to get Ginny.

"We shall marry you today then, and fix you up with little apartments, then ladies you shall have to go see our fertility specialist over here and he will give you a potion to help conceive, because as we all know a good woman is one with a baby in her belly, and now it's the law to have that baby too. So, I turn you over to your cubicles, and once you come out you shall be married so, skip along children." He disapparated with a small pop.

"I HATE that stupid, idiotic, screwed up man!" Hermione said with pure steel in her voice. "How dare he take away my rights, that twisted horrible excuse for a man."

"Now, now, now Miss Granger, you shouldn't insult my husband like that" Harry turned around to see the toadlike face of Dolores Umbridge. "Off to your stalls you three." She made little shooing gestures with her hands.

Harry entered the nearest stall. It was an uncomfortable experience but that was all, the machines inside gave you a shower and got you dressed.

Hermione was having a much less pleasant time of it. After being abused by all the stupid scrubs, shampoos and lotions she was finally dressed in lingerie at least. A robot was doing her makeup, hair and nails at once and she was about to scream, there was only so much pain she could go through. She experienced even more once she saw what she was supposed to wear. A skimpy black dress that ended just below her butt with a low scooping front and a such a low cut back that you could almost see her underwear. The shoes were even more ridiculous, four inches high with a skinny heel. "What does this man think I am, a slut or something? Well of course, this man thinks women live to serve men, I bet he'd have us walk around naked if he could."

Ginny was having similar problems her neon-green dress was short sleeves and was covered almost everywhere in triangular cutouts.

Finally the girls all made it out and were ogled by the boys who, being boys were all wearing suits.

"Okay" the minister started speaking, having apparated back moments before. "Let's get on with our pairings, Harry Potter and Ginvera Weasley" The two of them flashed relieved smiles at each other before climbing on to the stage that had been erected, to be bonded. The ceremony was quick, they grasped hands and the bonder conjured a white ribbon to wrap around their hands before it vanished in white smoke. After the ceremony the minister spoke again:

"I forgot to mention that the husbands word is law what ever the husband's spoken wish is the wife must obey. Okay next couple" He said ignoring the ladies shocked looks.

"Ron Weasley and Lillith Anders" Ron and a short, blonde, Hufflepuff girl stepped on to the stage as the whole process began anew.

"Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood...Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot….Semus Finnigan and Lavender Brown….Ernie McMillian and Cho Chang….Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger" The entire room stopped what they were doing putting Malfoy with Hermione? Was the ministry insane?

The bonding ceremony passed in a blur for Hermione, but as they were lead into the hall she started to panic, the fertility potion burned like fire in her belly and it was all she could do not to faint as she entered her..no.. their set of rooms.

The sitting room was nicely decorated, she'd give it that with dark wood and huge bookcases with tan couches. She walked into the other rooms, kitchen, she could deal with that, bathroom, and a bedroom, with one bed, and one very hot shirtless guy laying in it.

"Come to bed, Granger." She felt nothing, the curse must not work.

"Come to bed wife." Hermione felt her feet move of their own accord towards the bed.

"Come sleep in between us." Said Malfoy's rich alluring voice. she did as he asked. Draco smirked,

"You can't sleep in that, Granger" He waved his wand and transfigured her dress into at tiny, green, lacy nightgown,

"Better". He rolled over and went to sleep and Hermione, in a uneasy stupor, finally fell asleep.


End file.
